


Демоны не влюбляются

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Bill Cipher, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Invisibility, Mabel Pines' Sweaters, Romance, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Билл ни разу не влюблен.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 12





	Демоны не влюбляются

Вполне вероятно, что Биллу Сайферу было просто скучно. Да, скорее всего так и было. Как-то иначе объяснить его времяпрепровождение было попросту невозможно.

Вот уже который день Билл, полностью незримый для окружающих, треугольной тенью следовал за ничего не подозревающей Мэйбл Пайнс. Совершенно от скуки.

Демон разума лениво наблюдал за ежедневной рутиной семейки Пайнсов, но все его пристальное внимание принадлежало одной только Мэйбл. Ее веселый характер, беззаботное поведение и храброе сердце раз за разом задевали какие-то невидимые струны внутри демона. Будь у него душа, Билл назвал бы это обыкновенной влюбленностью, но он был категорически убежден, что демоны не влюбляются.

И все-таки для Билла смертная девчонка была подобна солнцу, освещающим тьму его существования. Солнце ― звезда, а Мэйбл как никто другой подходила на роль Звезды.

Сложив руки на затылке, демон медленно летал среди коридоров и комнат Хижины Чудес. Звездочка Пайнс удалилась в ванную, и Билл как истинный джентльмен не стал нарушать заманчивые границы. Он вспомнил, как лежал минувшей ночью на одной подушке с Мэйбл, и с внутренней усмешкой подумал, что кое-где он все же нарушает личное пространство девочки. Не то чтобы он как-то раскаивался по этому поводу, скорее наоборот.

Билл даже не пытался заглянуть в сны Мэйбл. Просто лежать с ней рядом для него было так спокойно и… приятно? Слушать ее ровное дыхание, видеть ее разбросанные по подушке длинные каштановые волосы. Биллу было интересно, какой у них аромат. Наверное, шоколадный или карамельный. Сайфер уже видел ее шампуни, и мог лишь только догадываться.

Пожалуй, демон сожалел, что в своей нынешней форме он был лишен некоторых приятных вещей.

Билл Сайфер продолжал перемещаться по дому, проходя сквозь стены и предметы. Его единственный глаз был расслабленно полуприкрыт. Наверное, Билл мог бы назвать подобный досуг чем-то недостойным и крайне утомительным, но, во всяком случае, сейчас он так не считал.

В Хижине Чудес, как выяснил Билл, не было никого, кроме него и Мэйбл. Демон поднял в памяти сцену завтрака, где все активно обсуждали какой-то фестиваль, и быстро сопоставил два факта. «Какое удачное стечение обстоятельств, ― удовлетворенно подумал он, ― Сосна и остальные хоть немного не будут раздражать своим присутствием».

Билл знал, что Мэйбл все еще в доме, а потому хотел побыть с ней наедине как можно дольше. Он переместился к ванной комнате, но в ней уже никого не было. Как никого не было и на чердаке.

Тогда Билл полетел вниз, и сразу же обнаружил раскрасневшуюся от бега Мэйбл. Она носилась туда-сюда, на ходу расчесывая волосы и забрасывая в рот разноцветное драже.

«Совсем неудивительно, что ты единственная, кто опаздывает», ― Сайфер приподнял бровь, увидев такой неординарный способ сборов.

И тут демон разума решил немного развлечься. Он залетел в старую кладовую, рядом с которой бегала Мэйбл, и начал ронять все, что только было на полках. Услышав странные звуки, девочка остановилась и боязливо покосилась на обветшалую дверь, ведущую в кладовую. Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что рядом никого нет, Мэйбл медленно на цыпочках двинулась к двери. За ней послышался звук битого стекла. Мэйбл, сделав глубокий вдох, потянула на себя дверь, и та с жутким скрипом распахнулась.

― Кто здесь? ― с подозрением спросила Мэйбл и для уверенности схватила первый попавшийся под руку предмет у двери, которым оказалась швабра.

В кладовой было слишком темно, попытка включить свет не увенчалась успехом ― лампочки и вовсе не было.

Подозрительные шорохи продолжали доноситься из глубины помещения, и Мэйбл, взяв себя в руки, вошла внутрь кладовой. Она слепо вглядывалась в чернильную темноту, как вдруг…

― Скучала, Звездочка? ― Билл возник прямо перед ее лицом.

Мэйбл тут же отскочила к стене, ахнув от неожиданности и чуть не выронив из рук швабру.

― Треугольник! ― испуганно завопила Мэйбл, увидев, _кто_ перед ней. ― Как ты сюда… Что ты здесь делаешь?!

― Да ты не паникуй раньше времени, Звездочка! ― усмехнулся демон, забавляясь испугом и растерянностью девочки. ― Всего лишь проводил свободное время неподалеку, решил навестить старых знакомых.

― И почему я должна тебе верить? ― настороженно поинтересовалась Мэйбл и поставила между ней и Биллом швабру.

― А кто сказал, что должна, ха-ха-ха, ― металлический смех вырвался из тела Билла. ― Не верь никому, девочка.

― Спасибо, но я как-нибудь обойдусь без твоих советов.

Мэйбл уже оправилась от внезапного появления Билла. Она отложила швабру и направилась в противоположную от кладовой сторону. Решив не обращать внимания на демона, девочка продолжила заниматься своими делами. Вряд ли он что-то ей сделает, да и разговоры с Биллом Сайфером всегда были сомнительной идеей.

Но у самого Сайфера, который следовал за Мэйбл по пятам, были другие планы.

― Опаздываешь на праздник?

― Не твое дело. И вообще, убирайся отсюда.

Мэйбл подошла к зеркалу и принялась наспех наводить марафет. Она и так уже очень опаздывала, поэтому сказала остальным ее не ждать. Хорошо хоть идти недалеко. На сегодняшний фестиваль Мэйбл надела свитер с единорогом и была очень довольна своим выбором.

― Как на счет чего-то более стильного? ― Билл щелкнул пальцами, и свитер Мэйбл мгновенно преобразился. Теперь девочка стояла в желтом свитере, на котором был изображен сам Билл Сайфер собственной персоной. ― Так намного лучше!

― Это что такое? ― скептически разглядывая себя, спросила девочка.

― Подарок, ― тихо посмеивался Билл в кулак.

― Я не буду это носить! Верни как было.

― Не верну, ― Сайфер уже откровенно хохотал над обескураженным лицом Мэйбл, держась руками за «живот». А еще ему определенно нравилась их перепалка с Мэйбл.

― Верни, это был один из моих любимых свитеров! ― прикрикнула девочка, недовольно глядя на веселящегося демона.

― Ну, даже и не знаю, Звездочка. А что ты предложишь взамен?

― Я в твои игры играть не собираюсь, ― нахмурилась Мэйбл, уперев руки в бока.

― Хм… Давай так, Звездочка. Один поцелуй, и я верну твоего убогого единорога.

― Что?!

― Повторять не буду. Да и ты вроде сильно опаздываешь на свой глупый маленький праздник. Ну так что?

― Ладно, треугольник, ― обреченно вздохнула Мэйбл, посылая сердитый взгляд Биллу. ― Но только попробуй меня обмануть.

― Не делай такое страшное лицо, Звездочка, тебе больше идет улыбаться и все такое.

Мэйбл проигнорировала слова демона. Она осторожно подошла к парящему Биллу и, прикрыв глаза, невесомо поцеловала его рядом с глазом, где по ее мнению, должна была находиться щека. Тело Билла оказалось на удивление теплым, словно солнечный зайчик, и Мэйбл про себя улыбнулась этой мысли.

Когда она отстранилась, девочка увидела, что Билл пребывал в некоем ступоре. Одно легкое прикосновение губ Мэйбл, казалось, перевернуло в нем все с ног на голову и разбудило что-то спящее глубоко внутри Билла, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. Вернее, отказывался понять. Постепенно придя в себя, демон уже не выглядел таким вызывающим и дерзким. Он молча щелкнул пальцами, вернув Мэйбл ее прежний свитер.

Но девочка как будто не заметила этого. Вместо этого она продолжала сосредоточенно смотреть на притихшего Сайфера, замечая в нем определенные перемены. И Мэйбл Пайнс не была бы Мэйбл Пайнс, если бы не смогла их правильно истолковать.

― Ты что, влюбился в меня? ― Мэйбл широко раскрыла глаза, по-новому взглянув на Сайфера. Эта догадка была абсолютно безумной, но такой… интригующей. Девочка заинтересованно подалась вперед, и кажется, ее жаждущее любви сердце забилось чуточку быстрее.

Сайфер пораженно замер и еще какое-то время просто смотрел на Мэйбл.

― Демоны не влюбляются, ― пробормотал Билл, прежде чем скрыться в другом измерении, и Мэйбл была готова поспорить, что заметила на его желтом теле нечто смутно напоминающее румянец.

_09.09.2019_


End file.
